Generally, the portable ECG signal acquisition devices, such as, HCG-801 (a portable electrocardiometer produced by Omron, and SCS-H10/H20 (an electrocardiogram recording device manufactured by TOSHIBA), have their electrodes mounted on the surface, so that the electrodes can be contacted with the skin as performing the measurement.
It is common that the above-described portable ECG signal acquisition devices need to be connected with an external equipment, e.g., a personal computer, for configuration, signal/data output, and/or charging. To provide electric isolation of the device is an important issue if the external equipment is connected with the power distribution network, so as to protect not only the user but also the circuitries of the device and the equipment.
Then, if the electric isolation design can cooperate with a changeable mechanical structure related to an intuitive operation for connecting the device to the external equipment, then the electric safety should be further assured. Moreover, if it can be designed to associate the changeable mechanical structure with the built-in connector of the device, the operation convenience can be further improved since the extra transmission cable is no more needed.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an ECG signal acquisition device whose design for electric isolation can be achieved by an intuitive changing of the mechanical structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ECG signal acquisition device with a movable housing, whose position, in accordance with different operation modes, can be varied to decide the conduction state of the data acquisition circuitry, thereby achieving the electric isolation as connecting with the external equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ECG signal acquisition device which is furnished with a built-in connector for communication with the external equipment, so that the device configuration, data/signal output and/or charging can be performed without an extra transmission cable.